Chaos Controlled
by Bomber the Scoto Fox
Summary: (Edited version) Cream is in love with Tails, and thinks Tails hates her. Tails is confused about wheither he likes Cream or Amy. Will they be able to get together, or will they be killed by the most unlikely person of all...
1. Prologue

**Just a few words before the story**

Hello, this is Bomber the Scoto fox. This story was taken down from a while back, but now I think I can put it back up. I've edited it! If there are still errors do tell me in your review.

Oh! and this story is rated R on these conditions, the fic has some bloody scenes, and an rape ATTEMPT scene near the end. However, language is PG to PG-13. But yet again, the violence part. Either way I find that the story is a good romance, tragedy, and it also has some good humor in the middle, towards the end is when it gets R rated. I also think changing the rating of a story as it progresses is confusing and unnecessary.

Lastly, I don't own Jaba the hut from starwars, though he doesn't appear this this story anymore then a Jaba remake by Eggman. I don't own Sonic, or the Sonic X characters, whom are present strictly for the plot. So if you like Chris or the other Sonic X humans, not for you. I don't own the HIGE HIGE bandits. I don't own Edger Allen Poe, who of course is dead. Nor do I own Edger Poe's story The Premature Burial.

Enjoy theprologue chapter of Chaos Controlled, the first fic I ever wrote!  
------------------------------------

Chaos Controlled

"Good day Dr. Gerald. Gerald. Where have I..." "Excuse me. It's Gerald the third. Your thinking of my great great grandfather." "Ah yes. He's the one who organized that thing that nearly destroyed the earth, was he not?" "Yes and I'm very sorry about that now I'd like to see my patient?" "Sure, walk this way." "Thank you." The conversation continues as Ph.D. psychologist Gerald and the desk clerk proceed down the hall.

"I'm new here, so I've got a few questions. Your the best shrink around," said the clerk. "Yet you have been counseling this lady for 40 years. What's the deal?" "I think it is the fact that my patient is inhuman," replied Dr. Gerald. Then they arrived at room 103. The clerk opened the door and left as Dr. Gerald walked in. When he did an old rabbit looked up. She was at least 80 years old judging by her looks, which are her long shaggy gray fur and the tired look on her face. She then went back to looking down at a garden outside a window. Dr. Gerald coughed from the smoke coming from the aroma therapy candles placed variously through out the dimly lit room as he approached the elderly rabbit. "Hello," he greeted. "It's time for another of our weekly sessions. Let's start off with what we usually do. What is your name?" The rabbit continued to look out into the lively garden below paying no mind to the psychologist, and started to sing a song under her breath.

Dr. Gerald always said that it was to keep herself from forgetting how to talk. She has never said a word that was loud enough to be understood since the day she was found in a cave with numerous injuries and brought to a hospital at somewhat the age of six. It was so long ago that no one could remember her age since she destroyed all records of her finding so she could forget that day. The only clue to the atrocity that took place in the cave according to the legends of the older members of the hospital was a quill dyed violet from blood which turned out to be that of the girl.

Dr. Gerald waited for a response for about five minutes just as he always did. After words Gerald said "Now come on just tell me your name. We've been at square one since we started these sessions forty years ago. You must have been forty then and you must be eighty now and I am ninety two years old." He paused for about ten seconds and then continued. "Is there anything you want to get off your chest? "The old rabbit took a deep breath, soaking in the scent off the candles. Then a miracle happened.

Who knows how it happened but then the rabbit said "Have you ever heard of Sonic the hedgehog?" Gerald sat there for a moment, and you would think that it was because of the fact that after 74 years she finally spoke, but it was really because of what she said that stole his ability to talk. Gerald stuttered something inaudible and then said "Pretty much. Father would call him Sound Breaker when he told stories of Sonic to people years after that hedgehog mysteriously disappeared so that nobody would forget him." "Well," said the rabbit. "I'm going to tell you a story about that hedgehog. A story that will show you that I should know a thing or two about Sonic and will give you a whole new view of him. You will also find out why he disappeared seventy four years ago."


	2. Chapter One

To Shade-the-Hedgehog: Glad you enjoyed it. I re-posted this story after I edited it because had it deleted. It was riddled with errors my old computer's spell check couldn't pick out, and it was a jumbled mess. I will update this story with every review I get.

Joshua Lee: Sorry but you are wrong, that was not the first chapter. That was the prologue, and who wants to waste all the fire on the prologue? Thank you for taking the time to read it though!

Well now it's time for chapter one, though it's nothing more then a continuation of the prologue you could say, story really begins on chapter two. Hope you enjoy this next chapter none the less.  
------------------------------------

Chapter One

In the Thorndyke mansion was were it happened, or more or less were it started. The event did not just involve Chris Thorndyke and Chuck, but also some animals much like myself who lived in the mansion. Also remember that this was seventy four years ago, back when the mansion was classy and illustrious. Yes, back then it was a sight to behold and not the ruin it is now. The mansion was occupied by a orange two tailed fox, a pink hedgehog, a cream colored rabbit which also contributed to her name, a being known as a chao, and a blue fifteen year old hedgehog, Sonic. The fox was named Miles Prower but was nicknamed Tails. He was a great mechanic who rivaled even Ivo Robotnick A.K.A. Eggman. Tails was about eight years old. He was kind and gentle but as all foxes were he could get violent when his friends were threatened. However, he was young so when it was up to him to be valiant there wasn't much he could do. At least not with out the Tornado. That was a plane he built but it's nothing but a forgotten memory now. He could also fly using his tails. The pink hedgehog was named Amy age twelve. She was a good example of yin yang. Trouble but helpful. Kind yet annoying. Amy had a crush on Sonic and Tails had a liking to her but that was only for a little while. Cream the rabbit was a polite and rather calm girl of six. Much like Tails except for the rambunctious part. She was able to see into the hearts and souls of people and tell exactly what they were feeling. She could also fly using her ears. Her friend/ pet was the chao which was a lot like her but did not speak in the common tongue, but Cream could decipher what the chao was saying by reading his emotions. The chao was called Cheese. As for Sonic I don't think there is anything that needs to be said. At least not now.

Others who were involved in the event of which I'm going to speak of was Eggman. There is nothing to be said about him. Knuckles however plays an important part. A great fighter but had a bit of a temper and ego. Also he's an Echidna. He was a nice enough guy despite this. He must have been sixteen years old or so. Grapes were his favorite food. He was the guardian of the Master Emerald. That was a giant jewel which controlled seven smaller jewels called Chaos Emeralds. Inside the Master Emerald was a being called Chaos. That water creature that attacked Station Square seventy four years ago. Now you very well know about the ARK event. Now for the part you don't know.

The ARK was the birth place for the Ultimate life form and it's prototype. The successor one was a black hedgehog named Shadow. He was a misanthrope. You now, a person that hates mankind. The prototype was that thing attached to the ARK. Sonic and all of his friends(except Chris, Cream, and Cheese) were involved in that event. Even Eggman helped. Shadow also helped. Strangely enough he was trying to destroy mankind at first. It had something to do with a girl named Maria. How Sonic and his friends got this I do not know. Shadow had the ability to teleport when ever he had an Emerald with him. It was called Chaos Control, Sonic learned it too. More impressive is that the Chaos Emeralds could empower anyone who had all seven and make them invincible and really fast as long as enough power was available. After use one would become really tired. Sonic and Shadow used this trick to defeat the Prototype. This was in space so after they stopped the ARK from colliding with the earth the two hedgehogs started to fall to our planet. Sonic got back to the ARK somehow but Shadow was not as lucky. Eventually everybody got back down to Earth and to there old affairs. Knuckles guarding the Master Emerald, Eggman and his mechanics. Sonic and everybody else to the Thorndyke mansion for some R'n'R. Then one day they got a visitor.


	3. Chapter Two

To Someone( ): Basically it was just a set up for what's going on. The introduction was to give you a sense that you are reading the story as a sort of flash back story of another person's events. I've always had a proplem for imagery, but... I'm really not the kind of guy who goes in depth in what a room looks like. The events will be more discriptive from henceforth. But remember, this story is mostly dialogue, but there are some fight scenes. Thank you for the moment of your time none the less.

------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

Amy and Tails were talking about the ARK incident which at the time was a week ago. Amy was still emotionally sick from the incident and needed someone to talk to. Sonic wouldn't listen. He was still thinking about the friendship he had with Shadow. Even though it was forged and broken in the period of a hour or so, he was still upset and did not want to talk. Every one was concerned about him. If some one challenged him to a race all he'd do is say "Shadow was a good runner," and walk away. Tails was depressed too. More for the fact that he knew that all the moping around wasn't healthy but still sad for Shadow. Cream was especially effected by the sadness, and she wasn't even there. Partially the result from her ability to read and be effected by others emotions. Tails called it emotional psycho kinesis. Not that Cream knew what it meant.

Tails (unlike Sonic) was more then happy to talk to Amy. Mostly because she was actually wanting to talk to HIM. She would also care more for Tails because of it too. They talked about what happened and their feelings towards the individual events. Then Tails asked why Amy liked Sonic. Just then they thought they heard a noise. A kind of gasp... They looked around and saw nothing. Then Amy turned to the fox. "I've already told you," she said to Tails. "I'm getting tired of telling you and now it's my turn to put you into an awkward position." "Wuh-wuh-wuh-what are you going to do?" asked tails. "How come you get all nervous around me," Amy asked with a mischievous look of triumph on her face. "Do you have something to tell me? A...SECRET?" Tails was presently nervous and was trying to think a way out of the trap he set for himself by asking the awkward and personal question which seems like the two hundredth and fifty second time. He needed a distraction. He got one.

Cream burst out of a closet and cried "LOOK!!!" Outside was Shadow just ten yards from the window of which they were now facing and looking out of. He was approaching the front door. Tails rushed to the door just in time to keep Shadow from knocking on the door. He opened the door and got hit on the head by accident just as Shadow threw his fist forward to knock on the door. "Tails!" said Shadow in surprise. He then helped the dazed fox back to his feet, cleared his throat and said "Sorry." Then Amy and Cream arrived. "Shadow," Amy shouted and leaped forward and gave him a welcome back kiss/hug. Tails then murmured "Great. Another hedgehog to compete with." Cream then gasped at what Tails said. Tears started to appear in the young bunny's eyes, and proceeded out of the room. Although she wasn't afraid to show her emotions even Cream had her limits. Tails alone noticed her depart from the room. "She must be going off to tell Sonic," commented Tails. "Tell me what," asked Sonic just now walking into the room. "...........................Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Shadow?" "Hey Faker, what's for dinner?" 


	4. Chapter Three

To Shade-the-Hedgehog:Glad you like my story, and I will check yours out.

Here is the next chapter for the story (no duh). It is only two paragraphs but eh... enjoy!

Chapter Three

"Zo thish ish Shadow?" asked Chris presently eating a ear of corn. "Please don't talk with your mouth full," said Mrs. Thorndyke. "It's impolite." "Speaking of polite, where's Cream?" asked Sonic. "Here you go Faker," said Shadow handing Sonic a small dish of cream. "Not that kind of cream!" barked back Sonic. "I think she is in here room," said Tails. "She has been in there crying ever since Shadow arrived," added in Amy. "She hasn't left her room for anything." "Could some one tell me what you all mean by 'cream?'" urged Shadow. "Cream is a rabbit," answered Sonic. "Oh..." replied Shadow. "So what's wrong with her... It is a girl right? I mean cream is kind of girlie huh." "Shadow's got a point," said Tails. "She doesn't stay sad for more then a hour at most unless everybody else is sad at the same time. It's like she thinks someone just died, and she's more depressed now than when we all thought Shadow was dead." "I was dead," said Shadow cheerfully. "WHAT!!!" everybody screamed in unison except Mrs. Thorndyke who spit out the water she was drinking and fainted. "At least I think I was."

"What you experienced Shadow, was catalepsy," said Tails. "Wuh?" questioned Shadow. "It's a sleeping sickness that makes you appear dead, but your still alive. Only a certified doctor can properly tell the difference. The people who found you probably couldn't tell that you were still alive. That's why they buried you." "Or maybe it was G.U.N. and they buried me alive on purpose!" exclaimed Shadow. "If it was G.U.N. they would have dissected you," remarked Sonic. "Good point," said Shadow. "Hey Tails, how do you know this stuff." "Edgar Allen Poe once wrote about catalepsy in his story entitled 'The Premature Burial,'" replied Tails. Everybody stared at him for a moment until Sonic broke the silence. "I think I better take Tails to the carnival tomorrow and get him away from the books for awhile." "Oh-oh-oh take me too!!!" cried Amy. "We should also take Cream. That would cheer her up. We could also take Chris and Chuck." "I have not played those carny games in a long time," said Chuck. "I used to be pretty good back then. Ah, but there probably ridged now a days." "Ah come on Grandpa," said Chris. "It wouldn't be the same with out you." "Okay okay if it will make you happy. I haven't had funnel cakes in awhile anyway!" "Let's go tell Cream Sonic," said an excited Tails. "Race ya." "YOUR ON," exclaimed Sonic dashing off. "Why do I even bother," said Tails while running after Sonic. "Shadow," said Amy. "Yeah?" "How did you escape your grave? You forgot to tell us that." "Three words. 'ULTIMATE LIFE FORM.' Remember?" 


	5. Chapter Four

Shade-the-Hedgehog :This story was completed almost a year ago. While I was editing it I was thinking of ways to extend the story but nothing came to mind... but the chapters should be getting longer now. Last chapter was no doubt the shortist.

Well here is the next chapter of Chaos Controlled. A bit of violence appears in this chapter so once again the warning, if you don't like that leave. If your fine with that then continue on. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

Sonic and Tails arrived at Cream's door. Sonic got lost on the way so the race ended in a tie. "Speed is useful," said Tail. "But it is useless without concentration. You could learn that from Knuckles and Shadow." "Yeah yeah," said Sonic sarcastically. Sonic walked up to the door and knocked. No answer. He knocked again and said "Yo Cream! We're going to the carnival tomorrow. We want you to come with us." A sad whimper radiated from the room. "Is Tails going?" she asked in a weakened voice from the all the crying. "Yeah," replied Sonic. There was a thump within as if something crashed onto the floor. Cream opened the door. She apparently fell out of bed while getting up to answer the door judging from the blanket entangled around her body. When she opened the door Sonic and Tails jumped back. Her eyes were sore and red, such so they seamed to glow as if she was one of Eggman's creations. "I am not going anywhere if he is going too," said Cream and sticking out her finger into Tails's face. 'Why not?" questioned a confused hedgehog for Cream has never done something like this. "Because I don't have to." "Come on," said Tails cheerfully, laying a hand on her shoulder. Then she did something neither of them were prepared for or would ever expect.

Cream lashed out at Tails's arm and put three long, deep gores into his flesh. Tails instantly yelped out in pain as blood flew from his arm. As all animals do Cream had claws. They ripped through the glove she had on as she attacked. Luckily for Tails she sliced parts of his arm that did not have a nerve cord of arteries, but may have gotten a vein. Cream quickly realized what she had done and looked at her arm. It was covered in Tails's blood. Her glove was stained and the claws of her three stronger fingers dyed red. She was so sad over the days that she hadn't been tending to her normally harmless claws. She looked at Tails and began to panic. "Aah!! Tails I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please be okay! Someone HELP!!!!!!" "CREAM, GET IN YOUR ROOM!!!" yelled Sonic and then scooped up Tails to get medical attention for the injured fox.

Sonic rushed to the hospital wing of the Thorndyke manor. Chuck provided the medical attention for Tails. "I have had a deal of medical training so I'll be able to help." "Really," said Shadow. "I thought you were the butler." Chuck then fell backwards. "Um I think you should leave now. I've got work to do. You to Sonic." "No," replied Sonic. "I'm going to stay and help." "Okay. I'll clean the wounds and you can stitch them up." "Uh, I'm just going to wait outside."

Sonic sat for what felt like an eternity(which doesn't take long for it to feel that way in Sonic's case). Then Amy arrived, yet to be told of what happened. "Hey Sonic!" she shouted with glee. "What was Cream's answer? Is she going with us tomorrow?" "NO SHE'S NOT!!!" shouted Sonic. "Even if she wants to go she is not coming with us!" "Why not?" "Because she hurt Tails!" "Hurt Tails!?! I don't believe you!" "Cream slashed Tails with her claws and now he might not get to go to the carnival tomorrow, or worse, lose his arm. It's all Cream's fault!" "That doesn't sound like Cream. Besides she can't slash Tails with her claws. She always makes sure they are well trimmed." "Not lately." "Wu-wh-where is she now?" "In her room." Amy then proceeded out of the room. "But don't expect a welcome!!!" As Amy proceeded down the hall she ran into Cheese. "Ah, have you been locked out of Creams room all day?" "Hooo," said the chao. "Well I was just going to her room so let's go together!" "Chao!"

They arrived at Cream's room. When Amy saw the sight of the area around the bunny's room she put her hands over her mouth. "Oh my God." she said in a shocked voice, for there was blood all over the floor and walls were Cream's door stood. Amy knocked on the door. "Cream... open the door. I need to talk to you about Tails." Cream did not answer. She picked up a nearby lamp, pulling it out of the electrical socket and chucked it across the room and into the door with a cry of anger. Amy jumped back when she heard the crash and shattering of the lamp. Cheese gave a whimper of surprise and fear. "Go away!" screamed Cream. "Get away from me, GET AWAY!!!." "Cream what's the problem?" "Isn't it bad enough that Tails has a crush on you! Now you and Sonic want to torture me!" "What? Listen, it's not my fault if Tails likes me. And what do you mean by torture?" "Sonic hit me with the back of his fist after dropping Tails off at the hospital wing." Cream opened the door with tears poring down her face. Her left arm was still covered in the blood of the hospitalized fox. Some blood was also on her dress. "Sonic then pulled out a Chaos Emerald and used it to power up. Then he hit me five more times." Amy then noticed that Cream was also badly bruised. Her right arm and several fingers on both hands looked disfigured. "What happened to you!?!" questioned Amy. "Sonic happened," Cream answered for the second time. "No. I-I-I don't believe you. I won't listen. Now let's get you down to the hospital wing." "Sonic doesn't want me over there. He doesn't want me anywhere near Tails." "Nonsense. Sonic is the nicest, kindest, greatest person I know. Now lets go." "I thought Sonic was good too. I don't want to believe it but he is not nice anymore. He hates me now. Just like Tails will when he gets out of the hospital wing, and no apology will change that. It didn't stop Sonic. He would have killed me if Shadow hadn't come. Sonic stop hurting me and ran off as soon as Shadow came calling for him." "Stop talking about Sonic that way! Down to the hospital wing, NOW!"

"Well, Tails is going to be okay!" said Chuck. "In fact, he'll be able to go to the carnival tomorrow." "Really? That's great!" shouted Sonic. "However," said Chuck. "He must not use his arm that much tomorrow. At least don't let him lift anything that weighs more than half his own weight." "Can I see Tails?" "That depends." "Depends on what?" "If you say please and if you can see anything at all." "Okay, MAY I see Tails PLEASE." "Why surtainl-Holy!!!" Amy, Cream, and Cheese just entered the room. "What happened to Cream!" "She thinks Sonic tried to kill her," said Amy in a cool, stern voice. "Wha!?!" shouted Sonic. "She probably fell down or something," continued Amy. "No simple fall could do that!" exclaimed Chuck. "Well I didn't do it!" shouted Sonic. "I would never do such a thing. She trusts me. Right Cream?" Sonic looked right into Creams red and blackened eyes. Cream was then over come with fear. Pure and simple horror. The fear was rising by the second. The seconds which passed were like millenniums of torment and terror beyond the limits of even a child of sixes imagination. The fear continued to grow. Any normal person would have died instantly upon the emotion which now plagued the rabbits heart. Any person of strong will would have screamed by now. Cream remained quiet. She felt that if she did scream out in terror that would be enough to drive Sonic to kill her. Everyone else would rather die now and be rid of the torture which bit at the very soul of anyone unfortunate enough to fall victim to the fell emotion that was now laid upon Cream. One thing drove her on. She would never forgive herself if she didn't get the chance to say sorry to Tails. That and she would face even more torture than this if she left this world without first experiencing the feel of the young fox's lips.

"Amy's right. I-I-I feel down," said the desperate bunny. Just then there came a ring at the door bell. "I'll get it!" shouted Sonic and dashed out of the room. Cream lost her balance and fell down, landing on her already damaged face. She started to hyperventilate from the exhaustion of the experience. "What was that about?" questioned Amy. "If Sonic finds out that I admitted that he hurt me he'll try to kill me again!" cried the frightened rabbit. Cream then fell asleep. "Help me get her inside," said Chuck

"Bad news," said Chuck. "Cream's left arm is broken in three places. Seven of her fingers are broken as well. I also suspect that there is some internal bleeding, but there is a good chance that she doesn't have that problem." "So... how long will it take her to heal?" asked Amy. "Her bones will take about four to five weeks. As for her heart, that could take years, unless she could go to the carnival tomorrow. Making her happy would definitely help. However, I cannot allow her to go if she does have internal bleeding. That and her bones must considerably heal." "Sonic wouldn't let her go anyway." 


	6. Chapter Five

Here is the next chapter of Chaos Controlled. This chapter will also have a bit of blood and violence in it, so you are warned. Enjoy

Chapter Five

Sonic arrived at the door. Shadow arrived as Sonic opened the door. Knuckles was on the other side of the door. "Good," said the echidna. " Sonic, I need to talk to you about the Chaos Emeralds. May I come in?" "Sure. Oh by the way guess who's back." "Don't bother. I saw Shadow escape from his grave. He already knows what I'm going to talk about." They proceeded to a nearby room. "Sonic," said Knuckles. "Have you done anything abnormal lately, or someone saying anything about you out of the ordinary." "Yeah," said Sonic. "Cream got beat up. Amy said that Cream thinks I did it. Amy thinks Cream simply fell down. Cream herself agreed that that's what happened." "When did this happen?" asked the red echidna. "After Cream cut Tails in three different places in his left arm." "What? Why?" "I'd be damned if I knew!" "What were you doing when Cream was hurt?" "I was running around and found one of the Chaos Emeralds in the middle of the hallway." "Faker, what was the color of the Emerald?" asked Shadow. "The red one," answered Sonic. "Funny," said Shadow. "I found the exact same Emerald by the door of that rabbit girl and saw you running away from it." "You actually think I hurt Cream?" "Sonic, I've discovered that anyone who uses the Chaos Emeralds to go super will start to go insane if they continue to stay in contact with the Emeralds," added in Knuckles. "At first you will do things you wouldn't normally do every time your in contact with an Emerald and not remember what you did when you and the Emerald become separated. Eventually the sickness will become permanent whether you have an Emerald or not. That is why I have come. To take the Emeralds." "NOO!!! I will not hand them over! I will never hand them over! You guard your Emerald and I'll guard my Emeralds! Now get out! Get out get out GET OUT!!!" "Sonic listen to reaso-" "OUT!!!" Knuckles whispered "Keep an eye on him" to Shadow and left.

Back in the hospital wing Cream awakened from her slumber. She looked around and saw Tails. A part of his left arm that once had fur on it was shaven. There were also many stitches in his arm. She couldn't help but smile at the sleeping fox , but also mourn for the injury. She then noticed her own condition. Her left arm was in a cast. Seven of her fingers were in splints. There was also a ringing in her ears. She also had a headache. Then Cream heard something outside the room. "Good news," it said. "Cream has healed to a stable condition. Also there is no internal bleeding. As for Tails, I've stitched up his arm, and closed the cut vein. Tails has healed at a good rate to the point that his wound and the vein will not re-open. They will both be able to go to the carnival tomorrow." "Cream can't go," said another voice. "Sonic won't let her." "Oh yeah," said the first voice. "I forgot. You should go to bed. It's late." "Okay." Cream then noticed that it was indeed late. A nearby clock read 12:34 A.M. She then went back to sleep.

"Knuckles is selfish and power hungry!" shouted an angry Sonic. "He just wants the Emeralds for himself. You have used the Chaos Emeralds and he isn't telling you off!" "That's because he already has," said Shadow. "My mind and will is stronger than yours. That's why I haven't been effected negatively by the Emeralds and you have." "I haven't been effected by the Emeralds!" "You have. They made you attack your rabbit friend." "I never did that!" "Not intentionally." "Shut up Shadow. Just shut up!" "Calm down. There's no reason to be angry." "So what if I'm angry! The Emeralds are MINE!!! All mine and nobody else's! THEY CAME TO ME!!! I FOUND THEM!" "Your getting worked up over nothing Faker." "Quit... calling... me...THAT!!!" "What, Faker?" "Yes THAT!" "Faker. Faker Faker. Faker." "QUIET. I'M NOT KIDDING SHADOW!!!" "Faaaker. FAAACKER!" "RRRRRR!!!" ".....Faker!" Sonic then lunged at Shadow. They went to the ground. Sonic began to punch Shadow as hard as he could with his high speed. Once, twice, five times, nine times, fourteen times with no end in sight! Shadow put his feet to Sonic's chest and launched the blue hedgehog across the room and into a table, breaking a lamp. Sonic jumped to his feet and charged Shadow. He punched with his right fist, but Shadow stepped aside. Sonic turns on his heel and lunges for Shadow. The black hedgehog jumps over Sonic, lands and turns to face the blue hedgehog. Sonic rolls as he lands and gets to his feet. He punches at Shadow with his left fist, but Shadow catches it. Sonic punches with his free hand, but to the same results. The two struggled with each other for about half a minute until Sonic threw his head forward and into Shadows face, breaking the black hedgehog's nose. Blood now covered the two hedgehogs bodies. Shadow stumbled back. Sonic took another lunge and drove Shadow into a wall. The black hedgehog put his hands to Sonic's shoulders and attempted to drive him off. Sonic then opened his mouth and sunk his canine teeth into Shadow's left shoulder. Shadow cried out in pain as Sonic ripped out a chunk of the black hedgehog's flesh out. Shadow loosened his grip and Sonic round kicked Shadow's head, knocking him across the room. Shadow got to his feet and stared at Sonic. There was a bloody piece of flesh and fur hanging from Sonic's mouth, being grinded slowly between his teeth. Shadow put his right hand over his wound. "Damn it Sonic!" shouted Shadow. "Haven't enough people been hurt today with out you eating me you psychotic maniac!" Sonic picked up a piece of the broken lamp and continued his assault, once again lunging for Shadow. They fell to the ground. Sonic tried to drive the piece of sharp porcelain into Shadow's throat. Shadow punched Sonic before the weapon severed Shadow's neck. Sonic flew backwards. Shadow got to his feet and dashed off toward the hospital wing with Sonic hot on his tail.

Amy started off to her room. Her mind was worried. Why had a visitor come at about 11:30? Why was Sonic taking so long? Why did Cream attack Tails? What happened to Cream? Was she really attacked, or did she fall down? Maybe Cream did it to herself on purpose? Amy also worried for Cheese. The chao had never seen Cream so upset as to break something or in such a condition as the rabbit was in. So many things happened that day. Shadow's arrival. And just as she thought this Shadow ran past Amy. He was holding his shoulder and his body was covered in blood. Sonic then came around the corner and slammed into the pink hedgehog. They both got to their feet. Amy gasped at what she saw. Sonic was also covered in blood but had no injuries save a few bumps on the head. There was also a piece of meat with black fur on it hanging from Sonic's mouth. But what frightened the female hedgehog the most was that her crush had a look upon his face that anyone could tell that he was out to murder someone. "Sonic," Amy weakly muttered in fear. "What have you done?" Sonic then noticed that the piece of flesh he removed from Shadow's person was still in his mouth. He spit it out and said "He's getting what he deserved." He shoved Amy aside and continued his relentless assault on his quarry, still clutching the piece of porcelain in his hand. Amy dashed off as quick as she could to her room and locked the door behind her. She fell on her bed in faint, falling into a deep slumber. As she always did she dreamt of Sonic. But instead of the hedgehog that she was in love with she dreamt of a Sonic with a knife in his hand, a malevolent look in his eye, and in that eye a pink hedgehog soon to die. 


	7. Chapter Six

Aren't I the laziest person on the planet? I completely forgot about this story! Here's the next chapter, please enjoy, don't be angry with me. Once again it's a tad short, but it will all be done eventually if people remind me to update this.

* * *

Chapter Six

Shadow arrived at the hospital wing. He entered the lobby and locked the door behind him. He proceeded to barricade the door. He knew he couldn't defeat Sonic in the condition he was in, what with his injury and all. Not only that but Sonic was a trying to kill him, and they were friends! Well not any more anyway. Then he remembered something that frightened the normally unshakable hedgehog. He left the Emerald back in the room where the hedgehogs fought. Sonic had been near the Emerald and it's chaotic lust. When Knuckles told him of the dangers he didn't truly believe it at first but now he could deny it no longer. And the proof was chasing him right now. The once good hedgehog was now under a true Chaos Control. Only it controls Sonic instead of the other way around. Then Chuck walked in from the medical room. "Shadow," he said. "Here to check on Tails agai-ACK!" He then noticed that he had another patient. "What happened!" "Sonic's gone mad! He bit a chunk out of me and tried to slit my throat with a piece of porcelain!" "Quick! Get in! I've got to get you fixed up." "And you've got to activate some kind of security that seals every door in the mansion! We've got a maniac in the place!"

"Well there you go," said Chuck. "I've cleaned out the wound and put a patch over it to keep out infection. You will just have to let everything grow back." "That will not be a problem," said Shadow. "As long as I'm kept alive I can grow back anything. Arms, legs, organs, flesh, hair follicles. I can not be given so much as a scar if I can survive it." "I can't believe Sonic did this!" "Part fault of the Emeralds. If you go super with them they begin to lock on and destroy your sanity when your near. Most of Sonic is already gone but we can still get the old Sonic back. We just need to wait till he calms down and then he won't remember what happened tonight. That and we have to keep the Emeralds away from Sonic or he'll go ballistic again, but only if you get him mad. He attacked Cream only because he was angry at her and found an Emerald in a hall way. He's only harmless when he lacks an Emerald. By the way, I have the ability to heal Tails and Cream faster. But it takes a lot of energy. We have to do this never the less. We can not let that Chris kid find out about anything that happened tonight from Cream attacking, Cream being attacked, and Sonic being both Cream's attacker as well as mine." "Understood." "Uh oh." "What?" "I just remembered that I ran past Amy on the way here. AMY! SONIC'S RAGE! I hope Sonic got a grip on himself before he saw Amy or there will be three attacks and a murder all in one night! I've got to go and see if she's okay. Back in a flash!" Shadow then got off the operating table and ran to the door and said "I hope she's okay."

Amy woke up from her sixth nightmare. Each and every time about running down a dark corridor. The hall way was littered with her friend's bodies. The killer right behind her. She turns a corner and there is Sonic. Both the last living thing there and the killer, with but one more person yet to stab with the terrible knife. Then there was a knock on the door. "Amy. AMY! Are you there. AMY!" Amy quickly dived into a closet, swiftly, but quietly. "Amy! Please answer. It's me Shadow!" "SHADOW!" cried Amy as she burst out of the closet and ran to the door. She opened it and indeed there was Shadow. "Shadow! Thank God it's you!" "Thank God your okay," replied the black hedgehog. "I thought Sonic killed you in his rage!... Amy, Sonic will be back to normal tomorrow. The only reason why Sonic attacked me and Cream was because of the Chaos Emeralds. After using them to go super they will drive you mad every time you hold an Emerald and are angry. Eventually the effect will become permanent. We can prevent that as long as we hide the Emeralds from him he will remain the hedgehog you love." "You know?" "It's impossible not to be able to tell that you love him. Of course... I don't know what you see in him." "Yo!" said a voice from down the hall. It was Sonic.

Shadow and Amy turned to face the murderous hedgehog. "What are you to yelling about? It's late. We've got a big day tomorrow!" "Faker!" shouted Shadow. "Quick! What's the last thing you remember!" "Uhh... I was in the hospital wing with a bad taste in my mouth and a headache and went to my room to sleep. I had to clean myself up first. I had this stuff all over me when I left the hospital wing...Why?" "Nothing." "...Huh? Ahh! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM!" "It's it's it's nothing. Nothing at all." "What are you talking about? A piece of your shoulder's missing!" "No there isn't." "Yes there is. LOOK!" "It is but a scratch." "No it's not!" "It's nothing. I'm the ultimate life form. I will be completely healed by tomorrow. Now let's get some sleep."


	8. Chapter Seven

Oh good! A review! 

Shade-The-Hedgehog:Yes I am alive and I will continue posting up chapters.

Well now, on with the show. Things begin to heat up between Cream and Tails in this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Night had finally ended. Light began to fill the mansion once again. The young Tails was already up along with Shadow when Cream awoke from her slumber. She was dreaming of living in a ginger bread house in a giant fruit salad floating in the sky with her husband, a two tailed orange fox. Much to the amazement of the young rabbit she awoke to find the exact same fox leaning over her with a bowl of oatmeal for her and a cheerful smile. Cream was filled with joy to see that Tails wasn't at all mad at her. "Hi Cream! Sleep well?" said the bright spirited Tails. "Oh Tails! Your okay!" Then she discovered that Tails as all healed and she was too. Her arms, fingers, and eyes back to normal. She didn't even have that headache anymore. Everything was back to normal including the fox that just laid the oatmeal on a nearby table.

Amy had one more dream of Sonic before she awakened. Only it involved two Sonics. The one with the knife and the one Amy knew and loved. Basically it involved a daring rescue and then the two hedgehogs going to a dance night club. For once Amy was happy to awaken from one of her deluded dreams of Sonic, because she had a plan to finally make her dreams come true. A classic carnival ride was on her mind. It involved a small stream and boats fashioned to look like swans("Must be a human thing," Amy would say to herself). But what appealed to the pink hedgehog was the fact that it was supposed to be a romantic ride. There was just one problem. The Emeralds. Sonic never went anywhere with out them in fear that Eggman would get them. That and Eggman could suddenly attack the blue hedgehog when he was out of the mansion. Amy would just have to hide the Emeralds before Sonic wakes up, and that would not be easy for Sonic always kept them under his pillow.

Shadow entered the room. He had just returned with the Emerald that drove Sonic mad the night before. Unfortunately he couldn't find the other six. "Faker must have them well hidden," he thought. Tails had just served Cream a bowl of this hot mushy stuff called oatmeal. On the side was some bread that Tails browned using a machine called a toaster. There was also some honey and jam. He noticed that Cream was contentedly looking into Tails's eyes and felt he should leave. He could look for the Emeralds again.

"Well here's your breakfast," said Tails. "I'm going to get mine now." The young fox began to leave the room when Cream said "WAIT!" Tails turned around to face the young bunny and said "Yes?" "I..." stuttered Cream. "I..I.I. I'm sorry I hurt you. I don't know what came over me. I was just soo upset about you. It's like I became a different person." "Why were you upset?" "It's because... uh...hmm." "What?" "It's just... I.. had a suspicion... that you liked Amy. That's why I was spying on you yesterday. I know I shouldn't have, but I had to know if you had a crush on her. Then Shadow came and I heard you say that you had competition so I knew that you liked her... I-I-I just couldn't stand it. And then you laid your hand on my shoulder, and...and. Oh Tails I'm sorry." "It's okay. I'm better now! But why does it matter to you so much that I like Amy?" Cream stepped out of bed and walked up to the fox. "This is why."

Amy arrived at Sonic's door. It now felt that her heart was in her throat. She opened the door as carefully as she could and oh so carefully. Then there he was. Still asleep with the urge to break the sound barrier even while he was asleep. Amy crept up to Sonic's bed. Normally she would do this no problem. She new the room well. Amy was always breaking in to honor Sonic's stuff or to kiss him while he was asleep. She new that if she was caught now she would anger Sonic and then with the Emeralds so close the nightmares of the previous evening would become reality. But she new that this might be her only chance to forge a relationship with the blue hedgehog. She put her hand under the pillow. Amy couldn't feel the Emeralds. She reached in under the pillow. Eventually she had to put her other hand on the bed for support. Then she slipped and fell onto the bed. To her luck Sonic didn't awaken. To her misfortune the blue hedgehog rolled over and grabbed her arm and put his arms around it. Amy both loved and hated the moment. She was stuck. Yet she was in practically a hug with Sonic. A hug in which the blue hedgehog was also participating. "First things first," she thought and reached in deeper under the pillow. The Emeralds weren't there.

Tails stood there aghast to what the rabbit was doing. An expression of surprise on the fox's face. Cream was showing no emotion but Tails could tell she was enjoying herself. Then the rabbit stopped and stared into Tails's eyes. "I hope that answers all of your questions," said Cream. A small smile appeared on her face. She then looked at the food Tails had prepared for her. She picked up the tray holding the oatmeal, closed her eyes and smiled even wider at Tails. She said "Thanks," and proceeded out of the room. Cream reached the door and opened it. Standing in the door way she looked back at Tails who hadn't moved a muscle yet. "I hope you'll remember this," she said. "Our first kiss."

Amy began to panic. She was trapped and it was for nothing. Sonic began to stir. The pink hedgehog stopped breathing. This was it. After a life time of waiting she was actually in Sonic's arms, and it would soon end. Sonic opened his eye's a little bit. Lucky for Amy he was still asleep and only saw a blurred image. "Knuckles," he said. "I'll win, just like I always...do," and nodded off again. Amy and Sonic laid there for about thirty minutes. Amy's arms were falling asleep. Luck continued to slip from the pink hedgehog as she started to hiccup. One hick after the other, each time nearly waking up Sonic. Finally she stopped. Luck was finally turning in her favor, but it wouldn't last. Sonic also released Amy's arm and rolled over. She sighed in relief. Sonic then yawned and stretched his arms in his sleep. One of his quills dug into Amy's body. She cried out in pain and this time Sonic awakened.

Tails continued to stand in place. Cream left the room, leaving Tails alone. Then a cry uttered through the mansion, knocking Tails back to his senses. He knew where it came from too. It came from the part of the mansion where Sonic's room was located. Tails dashed off as fast as he could to Sonic's room all the while worrying for the safety of another friend. Shadow had explained to Tails about the things Sonic did the night before and what the Emeralds were doing to the blue hedgehog. When he got there Chuck was already at Sonic's room. He was putting a bandage on Amy. "Sooo is she alright," questioned Sonic. "The quill didn't pierce through anything that is vital or anything that can't be grown back," said Chuck. "Amy why do you always have to sneak into my room like that," asked Sonic. "You already know that," she replied with a playful smile. Tails let out a sigh of relief and took of towards the kitchen for breakfast.

"Where could he have hid them!" said Shadow. "He's smarter than I gave credit for him. Wait! I haven't checked the kitchen yet!" He dashed off towards the kitchen. He arrived to find it being occupied by a two tailed fox. "Hey!" said Tails. "Your just in time. I'm making breakfast! Some eggs, bacon, pancakes, and biscuits. You'll like them. I learned to cook from Amy so I think they'll be good." "What's a pancake?" asked Shadow. "This is!" said Tails, slapping a flat piece of bread onto a plate and handing it to Shadow. "The butter, syrups, marmalades, jellies, and jams are over there." Chris, Chuck, Cheese, Amy, and Sonic entered the room. "Man!" shouted Sonic. "People are getting hurt left and right! Amy snuck into my room, got in my bed and got stabbed on one of my quills!" Sonic then walked up to a cookie jar and put his hand in. "Sonic, you know I'm making breakfast so why are you getting a coo-" Sonic pulled out the Emeralds. "kie." "Just where I left them!" said Sonic.

Every one watched Sonic. Fear had paralyzed them. Only Chris was unaffected. "Sonic?" asked Chris. "Why are the Chaos Emeralds in the cookie jar?" "For protection," replied Sonic. "You know me. I never go anywhere without them, and that includes the carnival today." "Sonic?" said Amy sheepishly. "Is... Cream coming with us?" The Emeralds began to glow as Sonic's face turned to a glare. "Noo," he said in a voice that wasn't his. "She is not going with us. She can stay here. Stay here and ROT! She doesn't deserve to go!" They all stared at Sonic. Chris was especially surprised. "Sonic?" said Chris. "Are you feeling okay?" Sonic then regained some of his senses. "Ju-ju-ju jus... just tired... I think," said Sonic, rubbing his head. At the time nobody noticed that Cream was watching this happen through a crack in the door. She hurried off back towards the hospital wing. Tails finished serving breakfast and everybody proceeded to eat. After finishing Tails went down to the hospital wing to tell Cream the bad news.

Tails arrived. He entered the room where the injured were kept, figuring that Cream would be in there. He was right. Cream was in there. "Hello Cream," he said. "I'm sorry to tell you this but you won't be able to go to the carnival today." "That's okay Tails," replied Cream. "I didn't want to go. Sonic would be going. He doesn't like me anymore." "Actually I think he does." Tails then told her about the Chaos Emeralds effect on people who use them to go super. "Unfortunately as long as Sonic has those Emeralds he is not going to let you go to the carnival." "I don't mind." "But you will be all alone!" "I know." "Let me guess. Of course. Cheese can keep you company!" "Cheese will also be going. It would be selfish to hold my Chao behind just for my own reasons." "Oh. Then... I'll stay and keep you company!" "Really?" "Of course... As long as you don't kiss me again." "That won't be a problem, because I'm not going to hold you back either." "But then you'll be alone." "I know." "You mean that wont bother you?" "Of course it will, but I'll survive." Tails stared at her for a moment. The butler and maid were on vacation, Mrs. Thorndyke and Mr. Thorndyke were at their jobs, and everybody else going to the carnival for the day. "No," he said. "No. It doesn't have to be like that. We can get you a ticket and everything else and you could still enjoy yourself. We just have to make sure Sonic doesn't see you. I could hang out with you and the others in shifts." "No. That's too risky. Sonic would hurt you too if he found out. He'll be holding onto the Emeralds all the time he's at the carnival. I will not put you in danger!" Tails continued to think. He did not want to just leave Cream here. He also did not want to do what popped into his mind. He liked Cream but not that much but his will to bring happiness to others was greater. "Okay. I see your mind is made up. I'll just ask Amy if she wants to go on a date with me, since you don't want to." Cream stared at Tails. "I... I... I," she began to say but then her facial expression turned into a smile. "I see through your trick." "What do you mean." "If you were asking me out on a date you would not have asked me not to kiss you earlier." "Oh well, I tried." "But maybe you were just saying that," said a blushing Cream. "Whu?" "Why would you not want to kiss me, yet care enough about me to ask me out on a date?" "I didn't want to see you get left behind." "But why?" "I...I..I...I don't know." "Do you want to date me so I'll be happy?" "Yes." "Is that because you love me, or do you just like to make people happy." "I like to make people happy." "Soo you don't love me?" "No no. I do love you." "You do!" "No! That's not what I meant. I like you as a friend." "So why did you ask me out?" "So I could make you happy." "That's why people ask others out! Because you care!" "Huh?" "Oh Tails, you are so confused. You say things you don't mean and at the same time you do. You really do. You just don't understand your own feelings! Now look at me and think about how you feel." "I know what your doing. If I do what you say you'll just read my emotions. Well I'm not falling for it." "Your falling in something that I know." "Huh?" "I've already read your emotions. I know what your feeling. You just haven't figured it out yet." "Please! No more head games. Are we going to the carnival or what?" "Sure I'll go!" "Good. Now I'm going to try and get my head together and then we'll arrange how to proceed with the plan." "Okay." Tails left the room. Cream soon left as well but for her room. When she got there she opened a closet and looked inside. "What to wear for my date today?"


	9. Chapter Eight

Shade-The-Hedgehog:Well you seem to be the only one reading my story... how sad. About that last paragraph. It is customary to format a conversation that way when two people talk to each other a lot in the same paragraph without any interruptions. Now this is the longest chapter in the story.

Chapter Eight

"TAILS!" shouted Sonic. "Where is he? TAILS!" "Maybe he's in the hanger room," suggested Chris. "No! No I'm here!" shouted Tails, just now running into the room. "I'm ready to go!" "Good," said Sonic. "Now you guys get in one of the cars, I'll just run." "I shall race you Faker!" said Shadow. "Okay, but your going to lose." Everybody went outside to pack one of the cars with food(So they wouldn't have to completely rely on expensive carnival food). When all that was done Tails snuck in a extra bag. "Just stay in there and don't make a sound. I'll let you out when nobody's looking." He then got into the vehicle and then they left. Of course Sonic and Shadow stayed behind to give the others a twenty minute head start. The trip only lasted about thirty five minutes and when they arrived the hedgehogs were already there. Shadow had lost the race(which was on purpose so that the Emeralds in a small rucksack on Sonic wouldn't activate). Everybody began to gather up there things and proceeded to purchase a ticket. Soon they were in.

The first thing they did was look at a sign post telling what was where. They decided to split up and go enjoy separate things. The Thorndyke's went off to the games. Amy decided to go see a performance in one of the tents. Sonic and Shadow decided for the rides. They proceeded to leave. "Tails!" shouted Sonic. "You coming or not!" "Go on!" shouted back Tails. "I'll catch up." "...Okay," replied Sonic. They left. Tails then let Cream out of the bag he was carrying. "Wow," said Tails. "Your pretty heavy! I need to work out more!" "Try staying in a cramped bag for about half an hour with no fresh air," replied Cream while fixing her wrinkled amber dress (which was chosen carefully for the occasion). "I've gotta go now so have fun! Oh, and like I said, I'll hang out with you in shifts so meet me by the Ferris wheel in a hour or so. Bye!" Tails dashed off. Cream looked up at the sign post and decided to go see a performance.

On the way Cream went through the game area. She noticed a tent and went in. She noticed that she was in a room with bottles stacked up on one another on various tables. She looked up on a shelf and noticed all sorts of toys. She climbed the shelves and got in between the stuffed animals. "They are not moving. They're not real." She sighed and noticed that someone came up to the counter. It was Chris and Chuck. "I'm going to try it out," said Chris while laying down a small bill and taking up three balls. He knocked down the bottles in one hit. "Nice shot!" complimented Chuck. "Thanks," replied Chris. The man at the counter and picked up Cream. He carried her to the counter and handed her to Chris. "CREAM!" Shouted Chris. "What are you doing here?" "Um... I. Please don't tell Sonic!" "Uh." "Promise me you wont tell Sonic. It's very important. YOU MUST NOT TELL!" "Uh, okay! But why?" "I'll get in trouble." She then ran off before Chris could ask a question that would force her to tell the boy that Sonic was dangerous. Cream found the theatre tent and entered. To her delight it hadn't started yet. She walked down the ail to the third row and sat down in a seat. Little did Cream know that that three seats to the left was Amy.

"Hey Faker," said Shadow. "Look. There selling cars over there. The merchandise doesn't look good though." "Those are bumper cars!" exclaimed Sonic. "It's a ride. A boring one. The carts are slower then Eggman." "I'm going to try them out anyway." "Wahhhhh!" shouted a voice in the distance. The hedgehogs looked over in the direction of the theatre tent and saw three pigs fly out the top. "MIKE!" said Sonic in surprise. "IKE AND TIKE!" "Who?" question Shadow. "Before me and the gang came to this world those pigs would bully Amy. How the hell did they get here?" Shadow then walked in line for the ride. Not to far in front of him was Tails. "Hey Tails!" called Shadow. "Huh? Hey Shadow hi!" called back Tails.

The show was about to start. The lights dimmed as an announcer walked on stage. "Hi ya hi ya hi ya folks. Today's show features a rap group made of three highly evolved hogs. Give it up for the Three Little Pigs!" "WHAT!" shouted Amy. Cream gave a small scream of surprise when she heard Amy's voice. Then three pigs walked on stage and began to sing a horrible rap song that was as dark as the darkest night. They sang of ham, lard, and high cholesterol. It ended there as Amy walked on stage and walked up the pigs. "What are you doing here!" "Well if it isn't pink babe Rose," said the smallest pig with a T-shirt saying 'Mike' on it. "We have been looking for you," said the medium one which was as fat as the other two just medium stature. He wore a shirt saying 'Ike' on it. "You, Sonic, and the others too," said the tallest pig with a shirt that read 'Tike.' "You guys are famous!" "I already knew that," retorted Amy. "And it's all because of the song we made of you guys!" "What song?" asked Amy. "Let we sing it to you babe.  
"We are the Three Little Pigs,  
And we've got a song for you,  
About some sissy ass foo's,  
And one hot chick we call boo!  
Her name is Amy!  
She chases a sissy foo named Sonic,  
Whose fleece is as exciting as something Bubonic!" "You'd have to pay us to hear the rest," said Mike. "Great isn't it!" said the other two. Amy pulled out her hammer out of a purse around her shoulder. "Hey nice hammer. How did you fit it into that tiny pur-" WHACK! The pigs went flying through the ceiling and into the sky saying "Wahhhhhh!"

Shadow and Tails had gotten through line. Tails quickly explained how to operate the bumper cars. Shadow then agreed with Sonic that the ride was a waste of his time. "I'm sorry you feel that way but it's still a competition so I'm still going for it," said Tails. "Competition!" remarked Shadow. "I'm in!" Shadow and Tails scrambled for a car. Once they were in their cars along with some other people the ride began. They began bumping each other unfortunately Tails forgot to tell Shadow about seatbelts. Shadow and Tails played a game of chicken. When the two collided Shadow flew out of his seat and landed on the electrically charged floor. Shadow was being electrocuted, not badly being the ultimate life form and the plan fact that it was a carnival ride. He began jumping around to avoid the floor. A car rammed into Shadow by accident and flung the black hedgehog out of the driving area. A crowd of people walked up to Shadow. "Is it okay?" someone asked. "Hey Shadow!" cried Sonic. "I told you it was lame. Too bad your brain isn't as fast as your feet." Much to the amazement of the crowd, Shadow hopped up to his feet as if he hadn't been injured at all. "Yeah whatever." Tails ran up to them. "Are you okay?" asked Tails. "I've felt worse than thi-What's that smell? It smells like the... the ocean, sort of." "Looks like your smelling the salt water taffy over there," replied Sonic.

"SONIC!" "ACK, It's Amy!" shouted Sonic. "I'm back!" said the pink hedgehog. "Sonic, the Three Little Pigs hear are on Earth." "Yeah I saw them fly of in that direction," said Sonic while pointing towards the sky. Amy took a deep breath. "Those jerks made up the meanest song about you!" "Oh really?" inquired Sonic. Shadow poked Amy to get her attention and gave her a death glare, reminding her not to make Sonic angry. "Buuut..." continued Amy, trying to think of a lie. "I forgot it. Hey Sonic?" "Yeah?" "I want you to follow me. There is something..." She began to blush. "I want to show you." "Sure." They began to walk away. "Yo! Shadow, Tails! Ya coming or what!" "I've got something to do," said Tails just remembering he was going to meet up with Cream. "Sonic," said Amy. "I want to show you alone. Just you and me." "Go on," said Shadow. "I'm going to check out this 'Taffy' as you call it." Sonic and Amy left.

"Oh my God!" said Amy with surprise. "What?" questioned Sonic. "I just remembered something that Cream said back at the mansion the other night. She said she was mad at me because Tails likes me and it took me this long to actually think about what she said! It's weird. I mean Tails?" "Well duh! And besides why is it a problem in the first place?" "Well if it was a problem," said Chris who over heard Amy and Sonic while walking in the other direction. "It isn't now. Tails likes Cream now." "What?" said Sonic. "How would you know? And where did you come from all of a sudden." "I saw Cream and Tails holding hands while walking over to the Ferris wheel. I wonder how they got a four hundred foot Ferris wheel here." "Who cares. I've got some business to do." Sonic ran off towards the Ferris wheel. The clockworks of madness and malice are turning once again.

"Hello?" asked Shadow. "I would like to buy some of the..." He looks up at the sign. "Some of the salt water taffy." "Okay dude," said the stand clerk. The clerk starts up the machine and hands Shadow a bag of taffy. "Sorry dude but I don't have any more of those tiny wrappers. Heyheheheh, that's some gnarly hair style. What brand do you use?" "Brand?" asked Shadow. "Brand of what?" Shadow reached into the bag of warm sticky taffy. "Ahh! I'm stuck. Your working for G.U.N.! I must escape!" He tries to pull his hand out as the stereo-type clerk watches with a blank expression on his face. Shadow lost his grip. The bag of taffy rocketed towards his face and covered the hedgehog in the tye-dye goo. Shadow struggled to free himself of the sugary trap, only to make things worse. Soon he was completely covered and stuck. "How to I get this stuff off me." "I used to have some peanut butter," said the clerk. "Buhuhut I kind of got hungry. Don't worry dude! I rescue your hair, or quills, anyway I save you! I've got a bag of axel grease and some regular butter. Nope those work no. Those work no. Those work no either." Shadow watched. "What the hell is he saying?" Shadow thought to himself. "Yo! Why won't the grease work?" "Duuude you need to use hair gel. With that awesome hairstyle you should know all about hair gel." "My quills are always like this." "Yum! Free taffy covered hedge hog." A fat guy walked up to Shadow. The black hedgehog turned around quickly. "It's hideous!" shouted the surprised hedgehog. It was ten feet tall and twelve feet hide! The lips were a inch thick each. And what ever it was it was heading strait for Shadow! It picked him up. "Yum! Hmm hmm hmm. Yum I wuv taffy." It opened it's huge mouth. Shadow shouted as the creature stuck the black and tye-dye hedgehog in it's mouth.

Tails and Cream arrived at the Ferris wheel. Although the plan was to meet each other at the Ferris wheel they meet up with each other on the way. As they walked to the Ferris wheel Tails noticed that Cream's hand was drawing close to his. "All right I'll let you hold my hand." Tails grabbed hold of the young bunny's hand. Tails and Cream bought their tickets and got onto the Ferris wheel. It's design was different from most Ferris wheels. It was like a round restraint inside each basket. It was apparently for holding ten people at a time and for eating in, as the Ferris wheel was slow. When the ride started Tails noticed a sign on the gate that kept people from sneaking rides. The ride was ten minutes long. "Looks like we're going to be here a while. This is ten minutes long." "I don't mind," replied Cream. She merely put on a smile of much content. The ride continued for one to two minutes. Through out the ride Cream was slowly scooting closer to Tails. Tails was also slowly approaching Cream. However he was unaware of it. When they were just at half arms length Tails's hand slipped over Cream's. He was still unaware of it. Cream noticed Tails's hand was on hers. She then read his emotions and discovered that Tails was oblivious to what he had done. She knew though that he did it on purpose whether he knew or not.

Amy was walking down a pathway. She then noticed that Shadow was walking from the other direction, and he was a mess. "Shadow!" she said. "You look like something a creature spit up." "Exactly," replied Shadow. " I got covered in taffy and then this Eggmanzilla ate me, coughed me up and passed out. Now there's a big pothole over by the taffy stand." "Eww! Eggmanzilla?" "It was extremely fat. Twelve feet wide. I wonder how many innocent people I would of met if I hit the stomach. And it was ugly. What's the matter? You look upset." "Sonic ran off and left me." Amy bowed her head. "What were you going to show him anyway?" asked Shadow. "I was going to ask him to ride with me on a very special ride." "Well... I could ride with you if you must have a partner." "No... You don't understand. You only ride on it if your with someone you like." "Who says I don't like you." "Huh?" "You remind me of someone who was very special to me. I have a strange feeling about you. One that I only had for one other person. I hated the world and everyone in it because she died. At first I thought she died because of it but she died for the earth. She was the only person who treated me like a person and not some science experiment, back on the A.R.K. I don't know how to explain the feeling, but I think it's the same you have for Sonic. I... want to be with you." Amy stared at Shadow for a moment. "I-I-I... I'm flattered, but..." "Why did Faker abandon you? How was he even able to abandon you?" "Sonic doesn't like me the same way I like him and he left when... OH MY GOD!" "What?" "Chris said that Cream is here at the carnival! Sonic said she wasn't allowed to go! The Emerald curse thing! He ran off to go attack her!" "Which way did that fake hedgehog go!" "Towards the Ferris wheel!" Shadow then ran off towards the Ferris wheel. He quickly ran back and said "Once I settle this meet me here and I'll take you on that ride." He ran off again.

"Wow," said Tails. "What a great view! Having fun? Uh..." Cream was hugging the young foxes tails and using them as a pillow as she laid down on Tails'es arm. "Yes, I am," replied Cream. Tails gave a short smile continued looking out at the carnival. Then Tails saw a cloud of dust trailing behind something that was moving fairly fast. "Cream! Get up!" She got off Tails and said "Sorry but I jus-" "No not that! It's Sonic! He's coming this way! We have to go!" "Uhh! Aah! Oh no!" Cream quickly grabbed Tails and jumped from the basket. They flew over a couple of paths just in time to escape, then landed. Cream was exhausted from the event. She had a harder time carrying her own weight than Tails and since she carried the young fox as well she was too tired to speak. "Wow, your very good at flying when you set your mind to it!" said Tails. "Are you okay?" Cream nodded her head. A rather large creature sneaked up to them from behind and grabbed the two. "Hmm hmm hmm. Yum, Fox Rabbit stew I wuv you yum, hmm hmm hmm." "Ahh! What is that!" cried Cream. "It's Eggmanzilla!" replied Tails with a look of terror on his face. "You don't want to eat us! We haven't had our rabies shots!" "Hmm hmm hmm, goodie. I wuv rabies. Tangy and good yum, hmm hmm hmm." The creature opened it's huge mouth. Then, out of no where came a extra large bowling ball and flew strait down the creatures mouth. "Hmm hmm hmm, less filling than I thought, hmm hmm hmm." Cream and Tails looked behind them. Knuckles was the one who threw the bowling ball. "Knuckles!" shouted Tails in relief. Knuckles ran up to Eggmanzilla and punched it in the stomach, but to no avail. There was too much fat. Knuckles looked around for anything useful. He spotted a shish cabob stand and got a few. "Here boy! Here boy get the food! Get it! Get the food!" Knuckles threw the shish cabob over the creatures head. Eggmanzilla released Cream and Tails and waddled off after the skewered meat.

Sonic ran up to the Ferris wheel. It was still moving. He checked the waiting lines and the surrounding area for Cream. "She must be on the ride," said the enraged hedgehog. Sonic ran up the Ferris wheel as quick as he could to find his prey. He searched the baskets one by one, often frightening the people who were in the baskets. He quickly discovered that Cream was not there. Anymore. He then began to search the park. Unaware that Shadow was keeping a close eye on Sonic. " I wonder where Cream is?" Shadow thought to himself.

Knuckles walked up to the two of his friends. "Are you two okay?" asked the echidna. "Were fine, thanks Knuckles," said Tails. "Does... Sonic have the Emeralds?" asked Knuckles. "Yeah," answered Tails. "Where is he?" Tails thought for a moment, recollecting his thoughts of what happened before the creature showed up. "You will find him at the Ferris wheel," said Tails. Knuckles quickly nodded in gratitude and ran off towards the Ferris wheel. Tails got to his feet and helped Cream to hers. "Are you okay?" "Yes," replied Cream and hugged Tails for a bit.

Sonic was beginning to calm down. He began to stutter and forget. Shadow noticed and decided that it was safe to leave. He dashed off back towards the place where he was to meet up with Amy. He arrived. The pink hedgehog was sitting on a nearby bench, her head in her arms. "Don't worry," said Shadow. "He didn't do anything bad this time." Amy looked up. Her sad face was gone in seconds. She shouted with glee and ran up to Shadow. "So, ready for that ride." "I don't know," she answered in a soft tone. "I don't know what to say or think about you. You often surprise me." Shadow bowed his head and started walking off. Amy quickly grabbed Shadow's hand and said "But it beats being alone so lets go!" Amy began to run and led Shadow to the special ride.

"Sonic!" shouted Knuckles. "Huh?" Sonic saw Knuckles. The blue hedgehogs face quickly turned to disgust. "You!" shouted the blue blur. "What do you want!" Knuckles ran up to Sonic. "I need to talk to you." "I will still not hand them over." "That was my second question, he's the first. Be on the lookout. Eggman has deployed a new terror." "Really?" said Sonic in a rude manner. "Eggman recently watched a movie, I don't know which one though. Rouge couldn't find out. She does know that the movie inspired him to unleash a robot called 'Jaba the hut' and it's really horrible. At least that's what Rouge said." "He obviously watched Star Wars. Wow he's lame if Eggy only recently watched that movie." "Well, anyway watch out for it okay. Ack!" Sonic took a deep sigh. "What now?" I just saw the creature! It tried to eat Cream and Tails!" "What! Where is Cream?" "What about Tails?" "Where's Cream damn it!" "Calm down!" "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Sonic punched Knuckles, sending him down the path and into a stand. Sonic then ran off. Knuckles emerged from the debris. "Where did he learn to punch like that?... The Emeralds!"

"IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE TACKLING TITANIUM TATTOR TOTS!" Cream and Tails stared at the perplexing ad for a new monster movie. The poster featured a metal potato with a football helmet on. "That is a very weird ad," said Tails. Cream simply nodded her head. "Who directed this?" Tails read the bottom of the poster. "Directed by Mujoe of the HIGE HIGE bandits...HIGE HIGE? Only someone with a group name like that would name a film this." Cream and Tails stood there for a moment, neither one saying a thing. Cream then broke the silence. "HIGE HIGE!" They both started to laugh at the ridiculous name. Cream started to gasp for breath from the laughing as Tails started to tear from the laughing. When they stopped Tails noticed a nearby stand. It was a ice cream stand. Tails knew that Cream loved ice cream. He toke her hand and started to walk towards the stand while saying "Lets get some ice cream!" They both greeted the clerk politely and ordered what they wanted as flavors. The clerk turned around from polishing a surf board. "Hey dudes! You remind me of the black hedgehog that the fat guy choked on! The dude passed out and body slammed the floor pretty hard, it was kewl. Now the safety dudes closed down my stand because of the hole the fat gut left behind right where the line is. Now I'm working here!" He got Cream and Tails there ice cream and handed it to them. They finished there ice cream and began walking down the path again, but before they even got away from the stand Tails's sensitive ears picked up something rushing towards them.

She was in his sights at last. Cream, and since Tails was with her he was obviously the one whose guilty of the rabbit's presence at the carnival. He would have to pay. They would both have to suffer... Sonic charged Cream and Tails. The young foxes excellent hearing quickly picked up Sonic's approach. Tails grabbed Cream's hand and dashed out of the way. Sonic stopped and stared the other two down. "I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO HELL CREAM!" Sonic picked up a rock and chucked at Cream's head. She dodged it with ease. But it was only a distraction as Sonic ran after them and tried to punch Cream and Tails. They dodged. "Damn it! Hold still!" "Like dude! Who's your anger management counselor, Saddam Hussein?" Sonic turned around to face the stereo type surfer. The surfer gave a quick scream of terror and ducked under a table. Sonic chucked another rock. It hit a ice cream storage unit and it exploded, spewing ice cream everywhere.

"What was that?" Shadow asked himself. "What was what?" Amy asked Shadow while laying on his arm. Even though it was not Sonic, she was still enjoying his company on the ride in the tunnel of love. "I thought I heard an explosion." "Really? I didn't hear anything." "Let's go, it could be trouble." "But Shado-" Shadow grabbed the pink hedgehog's hand and began to run out of the tunnel and in the direction of the explosion.

Cream and Tails continued to flee from Sonic's rampage. Avoiding punches, kicks, and the sharpness of his quills. They also had to avoid stakes, nails and rocks which were also hurdled at Cream and Tails. They turned a corner and quickly dived into a pantry of flavors for snow cones. "Tails," whispered Cream. "I'm frightened... what do we do if he finds-" "Don't be scared," Tails whispered back. "I wont let him hurt you." "It's not that, I'm worried about you. He's going to...hurt...you. maybe worse. This is my fault. I should not of come. I was too selfish. Not for the park, but for wanting to be with you, talk to you. I never knew how greedy I am just to be near you..." Tails's heart was stabbed by an arrow of grief. She could care less about herself than him. He was very special to her. Tails could feel tears coming on but fought them back. "Don't worry Cream," he said. "I will make sure we both get out of here alive. I promise." Cream hugged him as tears started to trickle down her face. Tails wrapped his own arms around her. They stopped after a few minutes. They snuck out of their haven. Sonic was gone, they proceeded cautiously through the empty paths. They tried to find a crowd to mingle into, but to no avail. Everybody had been scared off by the explosion over by the ice cream stand. They continued down the path. Not walking, not running, keeping a fast pace while keeping low to the ground. Cream's fear grew. She subconsciously closed her eyes and continued forward at a faster pace, passing Tails. She did not even notice that Tails collapsed to the ground. A rock had been tossed at the base of his head and knocked him off conscious. She only noticed he was not beside her when she asked for Tails's hand. No response. She stopped and opened her eyes slightly. Cream re-closed them quickly. She repeated the question.. No answer. "Please Tails answer?" She began to cry in fear. Her heart was in her throat. Her breathing became heavy. She began to tremble. "PLEASE!" She reopened her eyes. Only the empty fair grounds ahead and nothing else. She then heard Tails's voice. He was screaming, and it was becoming loader. She re-closed her eyes which were swelling up even worse. She began to hug her dress in fear. "Please stop it Tails," she whispered in a trembling voice. The scream continued to grow loader, she could bear it no longer. She opened her eyes, just to see Tails fly by and into the game stand with the bottles. Tails landed in a pile of bottles. The sound of the scream and the shattering of the glass was too much for Cream. "NOOOOOOO!" she desperately screamed as she closed her eyes. She saw a horrible image of Tails flash before her. Not the Tails she saw every day, oh no. He was dead. Cut to ribbons. Sliced to bits with his remains splattered about a blood doused mess of glass and flesh. A haunting image of only a few pieces which could still be distinguishes as a part of Tails. A tail. Not two, the other was ripped to shreds. A singular tail that had blood dripping from the tip, and a head that was cut opened everywhere and a cryptic image upon the once fair face that was the one she kissed. Cream opened her eyes and saw a pile of glass behind a counter. Only one thing stood out. A hand that was dripping blood was sticking outside the glass. Dead... 


	10. Chapter Nine

Shade-The-Hedgehog: Yes the story is not yet over. In fact you might say we have a good way to go before it's over...heh... Oh and no, sorry that was the longest chapter that I will have for you.

* * *

Chapter Nine

It was over. She couldn't believe what happened. He was gone. Cream continued to lay on her bed, her head face down into the pillow. She had never cried so much in her life. Her heart was so broken that it felt as if it was oozing out of her body through her tears. "How could it happen," she continued to think. "How could it happen so soon. He loved me, but I didn't get to hear him say it...Why!" Her thoughts brought back the tears. She grabbed her head and sat up. She screamed in frustration and sadness. "WHY!" she screamed to nobody. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO TAILS! HE WAS YOUR FRIEND, YOUR BEST FRIEND! AND YOU KILLED HIM!" Cream began to cry again. She sat there crying for a few minutes. "You killed him," she whispered to herself.

Amy, Chuck, Eggman, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow. They all sat there. "Rouge," said Knuckles. "We've called you here for something very important. We need you to help us find a place to hide the Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles laid down the Emeralds on a nearby table. "As I have already told you the Emeralds drove Sonic mad. He attacked Tails today." Rouge suddenly became more interested. "Poor Cream, she's so sad. The funeral will be murder for her... Murder. You wants to tell her what happened?" "I will," said Shadow.

Cream didn't want to, but she couldn't help it. She once again began to remember what happened earlier that day. She walked up to the window and watched the sun set as she remembered. The happiest moment in her life. Tails. The saddest. Tails. The kiss. Tails. The glass. Tails. All the "Tails was cut to-to-to" broken glass "Death..." Tails. A beautiful sight. The sunset, it reflected off her tears. The images once again flashed before her eyes. Tails was in the pile of glass. She raced towards the pile and began to dig through it. She cut her hands. Cream looked around for something that could help her save Tails if there was still hope. She needed to start digging him out, but she couldn't find the courage to keep digging through the glass and cutting herself. She found a pair of glass proof gloves. Cream put them on. The pain they gave her when the inside of the gloves dug inside her wounds. She continued to dig out Tails. She started with the hand. Soon she found an ear. Attached to the ear was a head. Soon she got enough of the glass cleared away to pull him out. Nothing had been cut off. Not very much had been cut open, but where their was cuts Tails was bleeding profusely. Cream tried her best to close the wounds and wrap them up with bandages she found in a first aid kit next to where she found the gloves. Cream continued to look out of the window. "I stopped the bleeding. I heard his pulse. Why couldn't I wake him? Why did he stop breathing? Why?"

Shadow cleared his throat. "Sonic is gone this time, he is now permanently poisoned. I saw him throw a rock at Tails and knock him off conscious. Sonic picked up Tails and started beating him. He didn't hit Tails hard until Tails woke up. Then he got malicious. I jumped down from a wooden stand and confronted Faker, I mean Sonic. He punched Tails one last time. Tails flew into a big pile of bottles, and that's how he died. He was cut to death. Cream tried to save him but... I don't know. He should have still been alive. Cream did a good job and Tails did not bleed to death, he had enough to go on. It just doesn't make any sense. Anyway, Sonic attacked me when I confronted him. I led him away from Cream. We fought each other for about ten minutes. I was losing. I told him he wouldn't win. Sonic thought it was funny. It kind of was. He said 'you've got a better chance of pigs flying then besting me.' Then the Three Little Pigs fell from the sky and landed on Sonic. I took the opportunity to attack. The fight continued for some time. Some how we ended up near where Cream was. Sonic punched me in the stomach. I couldn't move. He approached Cream. Then something happened that I would never have expected." "Yes!" shouted Eggman with glee. "My favorite part. I was wanting to smash Sonic all my life. My 'Jaba the Hut' sneaked up from behind and smashed him with a body slam. And if it wasn't for Knuckles, I would have never found my fat friend and fixed him. Crazy android. I'm soo proud." "Too bad it's dead," said Knuckles. "Yeah," replied Eggman. "Sonic pierced through the top of Eggmanzilla and ran off," said Shadow. "His rucksack, the one he kept the Emeralds on got snagged on the robot-" "Android." "What ever. The Emeralds were left behind. That's the story." Rouge looked down at the floor. "Is Tails really... Dead?" "Yah," answered Amy. "Motionless, and he stopped breathing." "Ahh!" shouted Shadow. "What!" everybody else said. "Damn catalepsy! Why didn't I see it before. Tails is in a big time coma! He's alive!"

Cream didn't care if he was dead. She had to see him one more time. She was walking down the hall to the room were Tails was being kept, his own room. Tears trailing behind her. "It was such a beautiful sunset." She started to cry a little harder. She was near Tails's room. She reached the door. Cream stared at the door for a moment. She laid down her head on the door. She was pretending that she could here Tails's voice from within. "Where is that soldering iron? I can't connect these two wires without it." Cream gasped. She heard something. From within the room there was some noise. She opened the door. There laid Tails. On the bed. He was snoring softly and drooling slightly from the mouth. He began to talk in his sleep. "That's... my cookie. Give it... back." Tears once again came to the young bunny. Along with a great smile of relief. "TAILS!" she shouted with joy. Tails woke up just in time to see Cream land on him when she jumped across the room. Her arms were around him. She was crying into his shoulder. "Tails! Your alive! Your alive!" She looked into Tails'es sky blue eyes. "DON'T YOU DARE EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" she screamed into Tails'es face. The young fox put on a expression of fear and surprise, bending back his ears. "O...Kay." Cream continued to glare at him and then started to cry into his shoulder again.

Shadow rushed off to Tails's room. He turned a few corners and soon he was there. The door was open. He peeked inside and saw that Cream and Tails were in a hug. Shadow was right. Tails was still alive. Buuut still injured. He walked in and said "I guess you know?" Cream gave a gasp and looked behind her towards the door. "Why didn't you tell me he was alive?" asked the young bunny. "I only realized he was alive a few minutes ago. Now stand to the side Cream. I'm going to heal Tails. I can do that you know." Shadow used his power to heal Tails and then took off the bandages that covered Tails. "My power to heal only works if the patient is alive. I'm going to leave you two alone now."

Cream looked back into Tails's eyes. "Shadow's my new best friend," said Tails with a grin. They stared into each others eyes for a moment. "You don't know how relieved I am to see you alive," said Cream. Tails smiled at her and began to stare down at the bedding. He had the feeling every time he was around Amy. He had it with Cream too, but it was always stronger. Now it was at its peak. He finally new what to say, but he would say it later. All he had to do was ask her and he would tell her when they met up. It was time. "Cream?" "Yes Tails?" The young fox took a deep breath. "It's kind of dark out, and it's pretty far away, but there is going to be a great view of the moon and stars, over at Shooting Star Summit. The place that is well known for its frequent meteor showers. I want you to accompany me. Will you?" She stared at him for a moment. "... Accompany means 'come with me.'" "Oh sure!" "Great! Lets leave at seven. It might be late but it will be fun."


	11. Chapter Ten

Shade-The-Hedgehog:Sorry, this story was already composed. This is just an edited version of the sloppy original. No plot changes from the original.

On another important note, I also don't own Shooting Star Summit. I forgot to mention that I got the idea from Paper Mario. However, my version is a tad different! So on with the story, this chapts a romance scene!

* * *

Chapter Ten 

Shooting Star Summit. A place renowned for it's beauty. A forest that lacks danger. The heavens light you a safe path. A grand lake, rather small just a hundred yards in diameter. But how it sparkles, like Christmas lights in the water. Even further to the beauty is how the lake seems to emit a ray of light from the bottom. A eternal fresh smell. A waterfall leading into the lake. Even though it is beautiful, many believe it doesn't exist. Only one human has seen it, and that's the legend of the summit. However, Sonic found it once. Now his friends know. Tails had only visited the spot once. He remembered how the water fall mixed it's sound with that of the crickets, and the wind against the trees. It was the perfect spot.

Cream and Tails had got themselves coats. The Summit had a pleasant temperature day and night, and all year round. Yet the trip there would be the same as any other night in winter. The days were growing colder. A snow storm was coming but wouldn't arrive for a couple of days. Cream and Tails took each others hands and ran off towards Shooting Star Summit.

Through field and meadow, forest and hill, they ran to Shooting Star Summit. Cream found that the night world is rather relaxing than scary, partly because Tails was there, partly of the light of the stars. More and more stars appeared as they approached the Summit. They came to a steep hill. They scurried up the steep path. The forest was extremely dark. Yet as they approached the top of Shooting Star Summit it became easier to see. They soon came to a lake. They both stared in wonder at the beauty of the Summit. Tails only saw the top of the hill in day. It was a sight to behold then, but at night it was a paradise. They looked up at the sky. It was fully lit. The moon was out and full. Cream could see why it was called Shooting Star Summit. A grand meteor shower was in the sky. Two or three meteors a second. Cream and Tails approached the wondrous lake. They laid down next to each other on the lake side, and looked up at the heavens. There were so many stars that you couldn't make out the constellations. Not that it was a problem for the two. Tails laid his hand on Cream's. This scene went on for ten minutes or so. Tails stood up. "Tails, what's wrong?" asked Cream. "Nothing, just frogs, wind, and crickets." It was time.

"Cream?" "Yes," replied Cream who got off the ground. "Care to dance?" Cream became extremely joyous. "Tails, I wish you told me you would want to dance before we left. I could have gotten us a radio and a music C.D." "Don't worry, we've already got music." "Hmm?" "Listen." She began to listen. There was only the sound of crickets, frogs, water, and wind. Then something happened to the sound. It started to mix and blend. Soon she thought she was hearing violin. Bass, trumpet, horn. Drums of all sorts. Cymbals and tambourines. Nature was an orchestra playing for Cream and Tails. "That is another thing that makes this place great," said Tails. They held each others hand and began to dance to the music that was being played especially for them. They continued for a half hour. What a glorious sound. The violins of the crickets. The brass section of the frogs. The percussion of the wind and leaves. The cymbals of the water splashing down on water. The crickets, and frogs stopped. The wind died down. The symphony was over. The two stopped dancing. "Cream?" "Yes?" "... I love you..." Tails kissed her.

* * *

If you like how I write, maybe you'll like Delta. Check it out sometime, I've got loads of chapters on it that I will upload as reviews come it. As for now, review this story please! 


End file.
